El Secreto de Riley W Terrell
by AiriMelody Evilchipie
Summary: Riley Terrell, una mujer intensa y apasionada, está comprometida con un hombre atractivo y poderoso, con el que disfruta de la pasión y el amor, él ha sido su primer amor, la persona que la ha acompañado en cada momento de su vida, desde su infancia… hasta que Shinku Ayame, una chica tranquila y estudiosa, se ve forzada a ser parte de la vida de la atractiva yakuza.
1. Chapter 1

**El Secreto de**

 **Riley W. Terrell**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 1:**

Tras una noche de fiesta alocada, desvelo, alcohol y sexo. Apenas después de dormir casi nada, disfrutando de su juventud. Desnuda en su cama, sonrojada y sudorosa al terminar satisfecha por volver a hacer el amor; una hermosa mujer de veinticinco años de edad, alta y delgada, con un cuerpo esculpido por la ardua práctica de karate y parkour, respira agitada, con su perfecto pecho redondo de pezones morenos subiendo y bajando, al intentar normalizar su respiración.

– ¿En qué momento nos enamoramos? Desde que tengo memoria te tengo cariño y has sido la persona que más me gusta, fuiste mi primer amor y, con el paso del tiempo, me doy cuenta de que eres el gran amor de mi vida – le dice Riley Terrell, con todo su afecto a su novio, acurrucándose en su pecho, dejándose rodear por sus brazos fuertes – ¿Tú me quieres? – ciñe su ser al de él, acariciándolo con la mano, disfrutando del tacto de su cuerpo varonil, firme y musculoso.

William, dos años mayor que ella, un atractivo hombre rubio de ojos celestes, que bien podía haber sido supermodelo, abraza a su novia y le sonríe – Te amo, Riley. Siempre me gustaste. Eras la chica más guapa de la escuela y en cuanto más crecíamos, más hermosa te ponías. Mis amigos me envidiaban – besa su cabeza con cariño, recordando – Siempre hablaban de lo bonita que eras, de tu cuerpo sensual y firme. Yo los escuchaba atento, mientras ellos babeaban por ti. Y cuando me saludabas, agitando tu mano a lo lejos, cuando ibas con tus amigas, ellos se imaginaban que ese saludo era para alguno de ellos. Entonces, les presumía que eras mi novia, ellos me miraban con mala cara y me decían que era un tipo con suerte. Pobres. Aún me río al recordar sus caras. Jajajajaja –.

– Y te encantaba presumir nuestro noviazgo, ¿verdad? Aún lo haces, cuando algún pobre ingenuo me mira demasiado o trata de coquetear conmigo – le responde Riley, sonriente, acariciando el torso musculoso de Will; el cuerpo de su novio es como un sueño: él es tan cuidadoso con su aspecto que, su pecho está perfectamente depilado, su rostro rasurado, su aroma es siempre agradable, limpio y con un toque de colonia.

– Me encanta presumir de mi novia, no lo puedo negar – sonríe Will con orgullo.

– ¿Sabes? Para mí era igual en la escuela. Mis amigas estaban locas por ti, porque eras el más alto y guapo, además del mejor en los deportes. Era la envidia de todas las chicas cuando me veían contigo y, cuando alguna me pedía que la presentara con "mi amigo William" y, yo le decía que eras mi novio, su cara era un poema – Riley deja escapar de sus labios una melodiosa risa contagiosa – Algunas chicas me odiaban pero no me importaba. Con mayor razón disfrutaba de mi novio delante de ellas –.

– Algunas se me declaraban a escondidas de ti. Y algunas eran guapas, pero ninguna era como tú – le comenta él y le guiña el ojo.

Al enterarse de aquello, Riley se pone seria y hace una mueca de desagrado – Ya me lo imaginaba, que se declaraban algunas. Perras. En fin, también algunos chicos me pidieron que fuera su novia o que les acompañara mínimo a una cita, pero tú eres más hombre que ellos, obvio que los rechacé a todos –.

William entrelaza los dedos de su mano derecha, con los de ella – Toda una vida a tu lado. Y pensar que nuestras madres siempre bromeaban con que nos casaríamos. Ya se acerca la fecha de nuestra boda pero para mí, hace mucho que me casé contigo –.

Ella lo besa con ternura en los labios. – ¡Pero estoy ansiosa por la boda! Aunque vivimos juntos desde hace cinco años y la boda va a ser sólo una formalidad, me hace ilusión – dice ella con emoción.

– ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso con lengua? Casi nos atrapa tu madre Sarah – se ríe él al recordar sus aventuras de adolescencia, provocando una encantadora sonrisa en ella.

– No nos vio pero algo sospechó. ¿Te acuerdas de la adrenalina de nuestra primera vez, que casi nos descubren tus mamás en la sala? Estabas gracioso corriendo desnudo al baño, con la ropa en las manos y te dejaste los zapatos tirados por el camino. Nos vestimos apurados y cuando no se oía ruido, salimos pero nos tendieron una trampa. Nos miraron con sospecha cuando nos vieron salir juntos del baño. ¡Qué vergüenza! Estaban tus madres, tus hermanas, tus tías y tus primos – narra Riley, divertida por aquellos recuerdos.

Will se ríe a carcajada. – Cuando te fuiste, mis madres me dieron la charla sobre sexualidad, porque sólo teníamos quince años, dijeron que debíamos cuidarnos, blablablá. Todas unas jefas yakuzas, rudas y serias, pero no sabían cómo hablarle a su hijo de sexualidad. Al final les dije que ya me había informado sobre el tema y que utilizaría condón cada vez. Ellas parecían tomates cuando les dije eso – él vuelve a reír más aún, y hasta le salen lágrimas que seca con su mano.

Riley se ríe con lo que le cuenta Will. – Cuando llegué a mi casa, mis madres ya me estaban esperando para darme la charla a mí. Porque tus madres llamaron por teléfono a las mías para avisarles lo que hicimos. Ya sabes, porque son las mejores amigas. Y me soltaron su discurso en la sala. Lo más gracioso fue que mi hermanito se escondió detrás del sofá para escuchar, nadie se dio cuenta y él se enteró de todo, luego salió de su escondite, preguntando a mis madres qué era condón y orgasmo – se rio más – Mi madre Jun casi se infarta y, mi madre Sarah y yo sólo nos reíamos –.

Will no puede parar de reír al imaginar todo aquello. – Nuestras familias son todo un show. Lo bueno es que, como tú tienes a tu hermanito y yo tengo hermanas pequeñas, nos fue más fácil mudarnos para vivir juntos, sin que nuestras madres protestaran. Así ya no tuvimos que escondernos, y nuestras madres no tenían que revisar la casa antes de que entraran nuestros hermanos. Aunque ahora tendrán que cuidarse ellas y él de que nuestras madres no les pillen. Jaja. Nami y tu hermano cualquier día nos dan la sorpresa, ese par de bobos. Y Kei que es una completa indiscreta con sus montones de amoríos, al menos, sólo las lleva a hoteles –.

– De mi hermano bobo y tu hermana sí me he dado cuenta de que se gustan, desde niños, aunque se hagan mensos pero… De Kei sé de algunos escándalos que ha tenido desde que es famosa pero, ¿tanto como "montones de amoríos", en serio? Sí que tienes bien vigilada a tu familia, ¿no? Bueno, y a todos a tu alrededor. Como buen cabeza de familia yakuza – le sonríe a Will.

– Siempre los vigilaré a todos – responde él. Will suspira con añoranza – Algún día, nosotros tendremos que dar la charla de sexualidad a nuestros hijos para que se cuiden y, llevarnos el susto un día que entremos a casa – besa a Riley – Nuestros hijos, ¿te imaginas? – acaricia el abdomen de Riley con su mano, con cariño e ilusión.

– Oh, querido, soy muy joven para tener hijos. No quieres estropear mi silueta aún, ¿o sí? – se apresura ella a comentar, apartando la mano de su novio de su abdomen y besa sus labios para que su evidente negativa no resulte tan severa, enseguida se sienta en la orilla de la cama – Vamos ya o nunca saldremos de la cama y ya es la una de la tarde. Aunque, con el cuerpo que tienes, la mayoría de las mujeres encontrarían irresistible estar todo el día en la cama contigo – abre el cajón del mueble que está cerca de la cama, saca una pistola y le apunta a William a la cabeza – Más te vale que no estés con otras mujeres – le dice ella a su novio, seria e imponente.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Secreto de**

 **Riley W. Terrell**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 2:**

William sonríe ante el comentario de su prometida y su reacción posesiva. Ella es intensa e intimidante, como se esperaría de una mujer de carácter tan fuerte. Entre los muchos motivos que lo cautivaron, él nunca deja de admirar la pasión que ella muestra incluso en sus actitudes. – No creo que el embarazo estropee nada de tu cuerpo, preciosa –. Will no le teme porque sabe que ella no le haría daño pues es entregada en el amor. La mira a los ojos, se acerca y pone la frente en el cañón de la pistola – No podría, tu cuerpo es mi vicio. Y el sexo contigo… ¡Uuff! Es excelente. Tu manera de mover la cadera es el paraíso. No podría y no quiero estar con otra mujer –.

Riley Terrell sonríe arrogante, con la comisura del lado derecho más en alto – Así me gusta. Tú eres mi hombre – se pone de pie, deja la pistola sobre la cajonera y levanta los brazos, estirando su cuerpo para desperezarse – Acompáñame a la ducha. Podemos tener otro round ahí – le guiña el ojo a su prometido.

Él se levanta rápido de la cama y abraza a Riley por la espalda, poniendo su gran miembro en el trasero de la sensual mujer de ojos esmeralda. – Oh, sí. Quiero –.

Tienen sexo apasionado y se duchan. Luego se visten para salir a trabajar, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde… ventajas de ser sus propios jefes. Lo primero es ir a cobrar una deuda de un hombre de apellido Ayame, que lleva meses sin pagarles, siempre rogando por que le esperen hasta el próximo mes. Esta vez, Riley y William lo visitarán en persona.

La persona que abre a la puerta de aquella gran casa, es Shinku Ayame, la hija menor del viejo Ayame: una chica con uniforme de bachillerato que acaba de llegar a casa, después de su club escolar, es de baja estatura, tímida y de voz suave, a la que ni siquiera prestan demasiada atención al entrar.

William y Riley no lo notan pero Shinku los observa con admiración, por ser tan altos y atractivos, vestidos con ropa cara y a la moda. En el momento en que la adolescente vió a aquella mujer de sensual silueta, rostro hermoso de severa mirada y ojos esmeralda… Su corazón latió aprisa y no pudo dejar de mirarla, aunque lo hacía con disimulo mientras charlaba con su padre. La pequeña chica se sorprendió al escuchar que los visitantes llegaron a cobrar una deuda de su padre y, de un momento a otro, todo se descontroló.

– No tengo el dinero. No me ha ido bien en los negocios. No puedo pagarles. Debe de haber otra forma de saldar mi deuda – habla suplicante el viejo Ayame, al ver la pistola de William, apuntándole a la cabeza.

– No tienes nada que me interese. Si no me pagas, te cobraré con tu vida – grita amenazante el joven rubio de ojos celestes, de un metro con noventa de estatura, musculoso e imponente; que acerca aún más la pistola al rostro de ese hombre de mediana edad.

– ¡No, por favor! ¡Piedad! – dice aquél viejo, temeroso. Y su esposa e hija lloran asustadas, abrazadas y aterradas. – Quédese con mi hija – dice ese hombre de manera repentina, va hacia la chica, tomándola por los hombros, la acerca a William y se la enseña. – Es guapa y obediente. Cásese con ella – expresa el viejo Ayame, desesperado, exhibiendo a su hija y entregándola como si fuera un objeto.

La hija tiene un largo cabello lacio y castaño, es bajita, delgada y bonita; pero es sólo una adolescente que mantiene la cabeza agachada, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando.

William pone los ojos en blanco – No quiero casarme con tu hija,

yo ya me voy a casar. Tu hija sólo me traería problemas –. Mira hacia su prometida, haciendo una mueca de desagrado por la situación.

Riley Terrell, molesta porque aquél hombre le ofrezca su hija a su prometido, se acerca a ese miserable y lo empuja con la mano – Qué idiota y patético eres. Prefieres regalar a tu propia hija en lugar de pagar tu deuda. Le estás ofreciendo tu hija a mi hombre. Maldito imbécil – vuelve a empujar al padre Ayame, aún con más fuerza. Agarra a la chica por la muñeca, jalándola para acercarla hacia ella; la adolescente se mantiene encogida y con la cabeza agachada. Shinku Ayame no se atreve ni a mirar a los ojos a aquella mujer que antes le pareció hermosa pero ahora le resulta aterradora, y no puede dejar de temblar y llorar.

Riley toma la fina barbilla de aquella adolescente entre sus dedos, con firmeza, para que levante el rostro y la mire a los ojos – Joder, me irritan las mocosas lloronas – exclama irritada. Cuando la ve a la cara, puede notar que en verdad ella es muy bonita… Retira de su rostro los mechones de su largo cabello castaño para verla bien. ¡Oh, joder! No es bonita, ella es increíblemente hermosa , piensa la de ojos esmeralda al observarla a detalle. No se había fijado bien en ella antes, no le interesaba, pero ahora, al mirarla de cerca puede notar que su rostro es precioso: de finas facciones, su piel clara hace resaltar sus ojos con inusuales iris de color carmesí. Riley se quedó por un instante sin respiración, impresionada por la belleza de esa chica; hasta se quedó sin palabras. Verla con esa expresión de asustada y las mejillas rojizas por el llanto… Le produce una sensación casi irresistible de llevársela y protegerla de todo. Si en llanto es preciosa, sonriendo tiene que ser aún más atractiva , piensa con certeza. Suelta su rostro y la ve a detalle. Poniéndose la mano sobre la boca, asombrada por su cuerpo que es increíble.

Agarra al padre de la chica por el cuello de la camisa, amenazante. Traga saliva al buscar que las palabras salgan con normalidad de su boca, aún abrumada por la impresión que le ha causado una adolescente. Mira furiosa al padre de la chica, retomando su postura de yakuza aterradora – Me la llevaré pero sólo como garantía de que volveré para cobrarte y, cuando hayas pagado, te devolveré a tu hija. Si no pagas, la mataré y luego te mataré a ti, y no será una muerte rápida – le da un rodillazo al viejo Ayame en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento, de rodillas ante ella – Tienes una semana –. Se lleva a la chica de ojos carmesí, sujetándola con fuerza de la mano.

– ¡Papá! – grita Shinku, desesperada, extendiendo la mano hacia su padre, pero él sólo agacha la cabeza. Su madre la mira con lágrimas en los ojos pero tampoco hace nada. Se decepciona por la actitud de sus padres, ellos la entregaron sin dudar y, aunque la pequeña chica forcejea de manera enérgica para que la suelte esa mujer yakuza, es en vano, ella es más fuerte y la lleva sin mucho problema, apretando su mano de una manera recia y dolorosa.

William sigue a su novia, con un evidente gesto de disgusto reflejado en su rostro; se siente confuso y le invade una incómoda sensación de molestia, extrañamente entremezclada con celos, después de ver cómo su prometida observaba a detalle a aquella chica, examinándola y recorriéndola con la mirada, de esa manera en que sólo lo ha visto a él. Es la primera vez que la ve observando tan a detalle a alguien.

Ya afuera de la casa de los Ayame, Will frunce el ceño, cuestionando la decisión de Riley – ¿Por qué nos llevamos a esta niña? No me digas que te interesa para algo. Mírala. No deja de llorar, ni puede conseguir que la sueltes. No nos va a servir de nada. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Mejor los matamos ya y nos ahorramos las molestias –.

Riley le muestra a su novio su sonrisa chueca y arrogante, con la comisura de los labios del lado derecho más en alto – Sólo creo que es divertido retenerla y ver al viejo aterrado por una semana más. Él no va a conseguir ese dinero en tan poco tiempo, va a tratar de huir pero no lo va a conseguir porque lo mantendré vigilado, no va a llegar muy lejos, sólo se ganará unas vacaciones permanentes en el fondo del mar – se ríe cínica.

Al escuchar los planes de esa yakuza, Shinku Ayame intenta escapar, jalando su mano con toda su fuerza para liberarse de su agarre, pero lo único que consigue es quedar adolorida y agotada.

Riley vuelve a recorrer con los ojos el cuerpo de aquella chica bajita que es tan delicada y débil que no consigue escapar de su mano aunque se esfuerce, y su mano es tan fina que parece que la romperá si la aprieta un poco más – Oh, qué monada. No puedes escapar de mí – se burla de ella, al tiempo que la carga, como si fuera una princesa en brazos de un caballero. – Y ni lo intentes o te castigaré – la amenaza con una sonrisa tétrica dibujada en su rostro.

La chica bajita y de ojos carmesí, tiembla y no se atreve a moverse. Le aterra pensar en lo que le sucederá ahora, en manos de los yakuzas; lo más seguro es que maten a sus padres pronto y también la maten a ella. ¿Por qué no me matan ya? Sería menos tormentoso ahora, en lugar de esperar sin saber en qué momento me ejecutarán , piensa, sollozando entre los brazos de aquella mujer peligrosa.

William resopla fastidiado. – Está bien. Hazte cargo de ese viejo y de la niña. Presiento que nos van a dar dolores de cabeza, sobre todo ella –. Él está seguro de que esa niña sólo será una molestia. Simplemente se resigna a cumplir el capricho de su novia porque confía en la manera en que ella soluciona los problemas que surgen en su trabajo. Abre la puerta de una vagoneta para que Riley suba ahí a esa niña, con sus subordinados – Esperemos que esta cachorrita se porte bien –.

– Yo me haré cargo – le responde la alta morena de ojos esmeralda, seria y segura, al atractivo muchacho rubio. Ella entiende que él va a dejar a la pequeña adolescente en un carro al azar, lleno de yakuzas. Hace una mueca de evidente desaprobación, por la certeza de que es pésima idea dejar sola a una guapa e indefensa adolescente con un montón de hombres peligrosos; si esa chica hace enfadar a sus yakuzas y ella no está ahí presente para imponer su autoridad de jefa y proteger a la niña, Shinku Ayame no saldría bien librada del lío. – Si no te molesta, Will, la llevaré conmigo. Es mi juguete personal ahora, sabes que no me gusta que toquen lo que me pertenece – le dice Riley a su novio.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Secreto de**

 **Riley W. Terrell**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 3:**

William pone los ojos en blanco y resopla en evidente fastidio – ¡Aash! No entiendo qué le ves a esta niña – le reclama molesto, cerrando la puerta del carro con fuerza. Ve furioso a esa chica que no deja de temblar y llorar, como si quisiera matarla en ese preciso instante. Ve irritado a Riley a los ojos – Haz lo que quieras. Lleva donde quieras a tu juguete. Yo me iré con mis subordinados a hacer lo que queda de trabajo por hoy –. Le desagrada el interés que muestra su novia en esa chica. Sólo llama "juguetes" a las personas que planea hacer sufrir porque atacan a su clan yakuza o les deben fuertes sumas de dinero, pero esa adolescente sólo es la hija de ese patético viejo, William no entiende qué es lo que pretende obtener Riley de ella cuando podrían simplemente matar a la familia y quedarse con sus posesiones materiales en pago por su deuda.

Riley se queda impasible en su lugar, cargando a Shinku en sus brazos, observando a su prometido irse furioso, sube a otra camioneta y se va, junto a su caravana de carros con yakuzas. Lo cierto es que no era su intención molestarlo pero, tampoco se siente mal por eso; a fin de cuentas, se ha salido con la suya. Ya se le pasará el enojo a él, y si no es así, ya lo compensará por la noche.

Riley Terrell lleva a "su nuevo juguete" hasta su camioneta. – Te voy a llevar a tu nuevo hogar temporal – la coloca con cuidado en el asiento de copiloto y le pone el cinturón de seguridad – No me des problemas o será peor para ti –. Sube al asiento de conductor – Vamos a presentarnos de manera adecuada. Buenos días, señorita, mi nombre es Riley Terrell – extiende su mano hacia la adolescente para saludarla.

Shinku Ayame se queda encogida en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer; mira su mano, asustada, sin moverse ni hablar. Cree que en su posición lo mejor es mantenerse callada y tranquila, sólo es una rehén para obtener lo que ellos quieren: el dinero de su padre.

La de ojos esmeralda, la observa seria, al notar que la adolescente ni siquiera se atreve a tomar su mano y no la mira a los ojos. Se inclina hacia ella y la chica parece querer escapar, retrocede pero tan sólo consigue pegar la espalda contra el asiento y la puerta. Riley la toma por la barbilla para que la vea a la cara. Le habla con amabilidad pero igualmente le teme como si fuera un demonio. – Si te digo que no te voy a hacer daño, ¿me creerías? –. Admira sus iris carmesí, son fascinantes. – Tus ojos son muy bonitos, es desconcertante pero… me gusta verlos – acerca un poco más su rostro al de ella y logra percibir un suave aroma femenino que es agradable – No importa si no me dices tu nombre, sólo te lo pregunté por cortesía pero ya sé que te llamas Ayame Shinku y tienes diecisiete años de edad – ve los labios carnosos de esa chica – Vas a ser mi invitada hasta que tu padre pague su deuda. Pero pienso que un hombre que regala a su propia hija con tanta facilidad, no merece ni un mínimo de piedad. Si te soy sincera, sólo te traigo conmigo porque prefiero divertirme yo contigo, mocosa, en lugar de dejar que tu padre te venda con alguien que te lastime de verdad, tan sólo para conseguir dinero o favores. No soy buena persona y tampoco pretendo ser tu salvadora pero, te aseguro que vas a estar mejor conmigo que con cualquier bastardo que te quiera para fines mucho peores que lo que planeo hacer contigo –.

Shinku respira hondo, toma valor y habla lo mejor que le es posible, con firmeza, a pesar de que su cuerpo tiembla por el miedo – Antes dijo que me mataría. ¿Ahora resulta que se apiada de mí? No le creo. Me va a matar. Da igual lo que yo piense porque usted hará lo que quiera –.

Riley le sonríe arrogante – Uunm, ¿tanto miedo me tienes? – de alguna manera, su actitud al responder, intentando sonar valiente, le resulta sexy – Aún no lo decido. Y ese poder entre la vida y la muerte, de decidir si te dejo con vida o no, es lo que me ha ofrecido tu padre al dejarme traerte conmigo. Para mi novio, tú eres inútil e innecesaria. Pero para mí… Quién sabe, tal vez puedas convencerme de dejarte en libertad. Te reto a lograr eso – saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chamarra y le seca las lágrimas de las mejillas. Shinku se sorprende por ese gesto.

– No lo voy a hacer – gira su rostro, para alejar su mano – En una cosa estamos de acuerdo… mis padres no merecen la pena. No se resistieron cuando usted me llevó. No voy a rogar por mi vida ni por las suyas, así que le ahorraré problemas con su novio, puede matarme, no me importa, ya no tengo familia – dice llorosa.

Riley Terrell se queda seria – Qué aburrida eres, no es divertido si no te importa morir. ¿No valoras tu vida o sólo es que ya te rendiste y das por hecho que te mataré? Si no juegas mi juego, no me sirves –.

– No me sirve valorar mi vida en este momento porque no depende de mí si usted me mata. No tengo que ser agradable con usted. No me interesa participar en su juego – responde esa chica, con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y empapando sus mejillas; tensa y temblorosa, pero con una voz llena de carácter.

Riley permanece inexpresiva, mirando el camino, al conducir su camioneta para llevarse a esa chica, parece no darle importancia a sus palabras. – Háblame de ti. Qué te gusta y qué no. ¿Tienes novio? ¿Qué planeas para tu futuro? –.

Shinku la mira molesta. No entiende a esa mujer: quiere matarla o no, dependiendo de qué tanto le agrade a ella. Eso la enoja mucho, la trata como un objeto para su diversión. Se cruza de brazos, furiosa – Me niego a contestarle. Usted es mi captora. Me va a encerrar hasta que mi padre pague o simplemente va a matarme. Usted no me agrada, es una asesina a la que no le importa la vida de los demás. Sólo se quiere divertir conmigo para luego darse el gusto de matarme, pero no voy a darle el placer de caer en su juego. Además, si sabe mi nombre, debe saber qué hago, con quién estoy y qué voy a hacer. Los asesinos como usted, conocen bien a sus víctimas antes de matarlas –.

– Puedo averiguar todo lo que quiera de ti, eso es verdad. Pero es más interesante si me lo dices tú – responde Riley.

Shinku ignora su petición, otra vez. No quiere entablar conversaciones sobre su vida personal con una desconocida que, además, la va a retener como prisionera hasta que se canse de tenerla como juguete. Aún no consigue entender la actitud de sus padres, que la entregaron sin rechistar, sólo se quedaron quietos y mirando cómo era secuestrada.

El resto del camino, ambas permanecen en silencio. Riley la lleva con todo el descaro del mundo hasta su casa, ni siquiera le importa que ella vea el camino que ha seguido. No es secreto para nadie que es una casa de yakuzas o, al menos, es un secreto a voces; pero sus negocios y trabajos son altamente profesionales, eso implica que no hay forma de que termine en la cárcel. De cara al mundo, ella y su prometido son empresarios honestos.

Al llegar al portón, los yakuzas que custodian la casa, abren para que estacione el carro. Las lágrimas vuelven a empapar los ojos de la adolescente al ver aquella mansión, ese hermoso hogar de apariencia acogedora, que ahora se convertirá en su prisión.

En el momento que Riley baja de la camioneta, sus subordinados, hombres y mujeres yakuza, le dan la bienvenida a su jefa, reverenciándola. Riley va hasta la puerta de copiloto para abrirla – Ven conmigo, preciosa. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. Eres mi más honorable invitada – le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a salir – Puedes llamarme Riley – le guiña el ojo.

Shinku le dirige una mirada de desconfianza. – Puedo hacerlo yo misma – le dice severa. Baja del coche sin su ayuda, rechazando su mano. Observa a su alrededor y la única salida que hay a la vista, es por donde entraron, vigilada por numerosas personas de apariencia imponente. Alrededor hay un muro muy alto que sería imposible de escalar. Sólo puede llorar en silencio, pues no es una persona que pelee. Sus padres la criaron para ser una perfecta señorita de la alta sociedad. Tener actitudes agresivas para defenderse o luchar, no fue algo que le enseñaran.

– Pobrecilla – se burla Riley al verla mirando alrededor, como si buscara una salida. La toma por la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia ella – Aunque te niegues a tomarme por la mano, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Y por más que mires, no encontrarás una manera de escaparte de mí – besa su mano – Ahora me perteneces, preciosa. Es mejor que te acostumbres –.

Shinku retira su mano de la suya, al sentir su beso. – Yo no le pertenezco ni a usted ni a nadie. Aunque me tenga retenida a la fuerza, eso no significa que yo le pertenezca – le grita severa. Cuando ella levanta la voz de esa manera, los yakuzas se acercan amenazantes, su jefa les hace un gesto con la mano para detenerlos y que no se acerquen, sonriéndole a ella como si todo lo sucedido fuera algo divertido. Esos yakuzas las rodean, y vigilan a Shinku como si aquella indefensa adolescente pudiera ser un peligro para la integridad de su jefa. Shinku tiembla aterrada, temiendo que todos le hagan daño, pero se mantiene de pie en su lugar, mirando a su captora a los ojos con rencor.

Riley le habla a Shinku con arrogancia – Te equivocas, preciosa. Ahora eres mía, aunque te resistas, vas a ser completamente mía –. Se dirige hacia sus yakuzas con imponente actitud – Escúchenme bien todos, a partir de ahora esta señorita es mi invitada especial, deben mantenerla vigilada, tiene prohibido salir de la casa sin mi compañía. Y nadie puede tocarla más que yo. Trátenla con amabilidad. Que quede claro que me pertenece. ¿Entendido? – les grita, y los yakuzas responden en coro: Sí, señora.

– No se lo pondré fácil – protesta Shinku, aunque esa mujer criminal les haya gritado a sus subordinados que es suya.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Secreto de**

 **Riley W. Terrell**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 4:**

Riley Terrell agarra a Shinku por las muñecas, atrayéndola hacia ella de nuevo; la pequeña adolescente no es capaz de resistirse. Y le susurra al oído – Tú decides cómo va a ser este juego. Si es por las malas, te puedo obligar a hacer lo que yo quiera. Pero si eres obediente, tal vez no te resulte tan desagradable todo esto, después de todo. Te puedo dar un trato especial si eres buena chica –. La toma por la mano, jalándola hacia adentro de la casa.

Shinku se resiste, pero es en vano. No puede creer que aquella mujer sea tan fuerte; pero claro, es alta y se nota que hace mucho ejercicio, tan sólo con ver su cuerpo y sus hombros trabajados. – Encontraré la manera de escaparme, prefiero morir a que usted haga conmigo lo que quiera – le grita desesperada.

– No podrás escaparte y tampoco te dejaré morir tan fácilmente. Si te resistes, sólo es otra manera de darme diversión – le responde Riley, sonriendo porque el intento de la chica de jalar la mano para que la suelte, le resulta gracioso porque ella es demasiado débil a comparación suya. La carga en brazos como princesa – Veo que te molesta que te lleve de la mano. Tal vez prefieres que te lleve así, señorita Ayame Shinku. Eres muy ligera. Antes te dije que tus ojos son bonitos, pues viéndote bien, todo lo que consigo ver de ti es bastante lindo –.

Shinku patalea y le da golpes en el pecho, hacia la cara, donde sea que pueda – Suélteme, le digo que me suelte –.

Riley ladea el rostro para no recibir los golpes en su hermoso rostro, su vanidad no aceptaría marcas que afecten su buena apariencia. Le resulta una molestia pero la sigue sosteniendo con firmeza para no dejarla caer, sus golpes no son particularmente fuertes pero le colma la paciencia recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla. – ¡Ya basta! – le grita enojada. La tira sobre el sofá, se pone encima de ella, aprisionándola, sujetando sus muñecas con sus manos, con su cintura en el medio de sus piernas – ¡Cálmate de una maldita vez! No te voy a hacer daño pero no me provoques porque puedo cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. Soy muy impaciente, joder. No me pongas a prueba –.

– Nunca va a obtener nada de mí. La odio. No le creo nada. Usted quiere hacerme daño – grita la adolescente, forcejeando con ella sin conseguir liberar sus brazos. No consigue quitársela de encima, es demasiado fuerte.

– Eso ya lo veremos – le responde Riley, esta vez de verdad molesta, mientras ella sigue forcejeando. – Sigue hasta cansarte, tengo todo el día – comenta con cinismo. Riley pone una expresión de fastidio porque ella sigue tratando de escapar aunque es obvio que no podrá liberarse. Observa su rostro, es casi irresistible para ella mirarla tanto. Joder, qué raro es esto pero… Es muy linda con esta actitud, piensa Riley Terrell, que está disfrutando aquél momento. Recuesta su cabeza en su hombro, con el rostro cerca de su cuello. Uuff, huele muy bien, es hasta relajante, piensa, respirando su fragancia. Le permite forcejear todo lo que quiera, mientras juguetea con su nariz en su cuello, disfrutando del ameno aroma femenino de su ser, entremezclado con un perfume floral, apenas perceptible. Posa sus labios en su cuello. Inquietándose por lo suave, cálida y agradable que le resulta.

La indefensa chica forcejea con todas sus fuerzas sin conseguir ni mover a esa criminal. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando que se quite de su cuello – Basta. No quiero. No haga eso – le grita – No tiene derecho –.

– Dejaré de hacerlo cuando tú me obligues a parar – la reta Riley, con frialdad. Se da el gusto de tomar ambas muñecas de la adolescente, con una sola mano. Sujetándola por la barbilla con su otra mano, con firmeza, para mantenerla quieta. Ya no sólo posa los labios en su cuello, le va dando besos de verdad. Sólo es que me parece divertido molestarla, piensa Riley como si buscara justificar sus acciones, pero se siente extrañamente bien con el tacto de esa chica bajo su cuerpo. De todos modos, ella no puede apartarme porque soy más fuerte. Tampoco es que planee llegar más lejos que esto. Si tanto le molesta, aún más lo haré, cruza por su mente rebelde aquél pensamiento. Le da besos en el cuello por un largo rato, mientras ella forcejea; hasta que su respiración se agita, para su sorpresa. El movimiento de la chica, su negativa y sus gritos, incluso saber que la podría obligar si quisiera… le resulta erótico.

Shinku llora y termina por quedarse quieta. Por mucho que forcejee y grite, esa criminal lo hace peor. La adolescente, delgada y baja de estatura, no puede creer que esa malvada mujer le esté haciendo eso. Yo me estaba preparando para mi novia, para Rukia, pero esta mujer está besando mi cuello, antes que mi novia, piensa dolorosamente. Sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas porque no quiere que eso suceda, no quiere ser tomada por esa cruel yakuza; deseaba conservarse virgen hasta que llegara el momento de ser de su novia, Rukia, con quien todavía ni siquiera había compartido su primer beso. Shinku Ayame cierra los ojos, temiendo lo peor – Ya. No quiero. No tiene derecho, no le pertenezco. No puede hacerme esto, tengo novia y sólo ella puede hacerme suya. Es usted una maldita. Tiene novio, se va a casar con él. No tiene derecho –.

Riley aparta sus labios de su cuello, la ve a los ojos y hace una indescifrable mueca al percatarse de las lágrimas de la chica. – Creo que soy un poco sádica pero es que eres demasiado linda portándote así y llorando –. Nota que algunos yakuzas las ven y se marchan enseguida cuando su mirada se cruza con la de su jefa. Riley carraspea, incómoda, sonrojada. Se pone de pie – No te voy a violar si eso creíste. Sólo te estaba molestando porque me resulta divertido – le asegura con seriedad. – Te voy a llevar a tu habitación. Acompáñame –.

Shinku permanece en el sofá, acostada, temblorosa y llorando. Cierra sus piernas y cubre su rostro con sus manos – ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Es su hobby disfrutar viendo sufrir a los demás? ¿Se da cuenta de que sólo tengo diecisiete años? –.

– Entiendo tu punto de vista, Ayame Shinku. Pero no intentes hacer que yo tenga remordimientos o arrepentimientos. Nunca te olvides de que soy yakuza y he hecho cosas mucho peores – replica Riley, impasible.

Shinku se sienta en el sofá, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara – ¿Tiene una hermana o alguna amiga que aprecie mucho? Porque si la tiene, ¿cómo se sentiría si la trataran como a mí? –.

Riley la toma por la mano, obligándola a ponerse en pie. Ignora sus últimos comentarios y la lleva consigo hasta la habitación de huéspedes más grande.

Shinku observa con desgana aquella recámara enorme y lujosa, es el doble de grande que su habitación en su casa, a pesar de que vivió toda su vida en aquella familia de la alta sociedad.

– Esta es tu habitación – le dice Riley – Dime si quieres que traiga algo de tu casa o si prefieres que te compre cosas nuevas. Te puedo vestir como yo quiera, así que… – la observa detenidamente – Te compraré muchas cosas lindas. Te ves muy bien con falda o vestido –.

Shinku se siente asqueada por aquella mirada – Es usted una asquerosa. No quiero nada de usted. Sólo déjeme en paz –. Le da la espalda, cruzándose de brazos.

Escucharla, de verdad cabrea a Riley. La jala por el brazo, poniéndola contra la pared, sosteniéndola amenazante del cuello de la blusa – ¡No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera! – grita furiosa. Saca su pistola de su funda, debajo de su chamarra; le apunta a la adolescente hacia la cabeza – Me importa poco si lloras o si me dices que soy una asesina, pero deja de ser tan impertinente, mocosa. Tu padre dijo que eras obediente, pues no veo nada de eso y sólo me estás cabreando. Te traje conmigo para no matarte porque eres muy joven y me pareció una lástima tener que ejecutarte. Tu padre debe mucho dinero. Y ya debería estar muerto junto contigo y toda tu familia. No me hagas perder otra vez la paciencia. Estoy siendo amable contigo pero puedo dejar de serlo en cualquier momento, entiende bien eso –. Apunta hacia un florero, al otro lado de la habitación y dispara. El florero se rompe y la bala queda incrustada en la pared – Fíjate bien en eso para que sea tu recordatorio de que mi puntería es excelente, y si quiero puedo dispararte a ti o a quien yo quiera. No vuelvas a llamarme asquerosa y no vuelvas a desafiarme –.

– Jamás me dejaré por usted. Si quiere matarme, máteme, pero no dejaré que siga tratándome como su propiedad cuando sólo me da asco. Mi padre me crió para ser obediente a un macho y delante de la alta sociedad, pero usted no se merece mi respeto – la desafía la joven de ojos carmesí.

Su reacción hace enojar aún más a la alta mujer yakuza, de largo cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda. – ¡Eres una molestia! – grita iracunda. Le da una cachetada con fuerza, sin pensarlo, tan sólo pierde la paciencia.

La bofetada es tan fuerte que Shinku queda aturdida, aferrándose contra la pared para no caer.

Riley respira agitada, al obligarse así misma a calmarse; enfunda su pistola. – Con esa actitud la única que lo va a pasar mal eres tú, mocosa. Si lo que quieres es que te mate, eso no va a pasar. No te traje aquí para eso –.

Shinku pega su cabeza a la pared y pone su mano temblorosa en su mejilla enrojecida. Pensaba que esa criminal iba a matarla, eso es lo que quería, terminar de una vez por todas con aquella tortura antes de que fuera peor, pero esa mujer yakuza se controló. En ese momento lo único que quiere es morir ya. – Igual, no me trajo aquí para tener unas buenas vacaciones – le dice sarcástica.

Riley suspira agobiada, forzándose a controlarse; le sonríe burlona – Ya te dije por qué te traje, no lo voy a repetir otra vez. Si prestaste atención o no, ese es tu problema –. Pone su mano en su cabeza, echando su cabello hacia atrás – Te dejo a solas para que descanses. Quédate aquí, calladita y tranquila –. Se marcha de la habitación, azotando la puerta y echando llave por fuera; dejándola sola en esa enorme habitación, con cama king size, baño con ducha y jacuzzi, televisión por cable y una excelente vista hacia el jardín; tiene muchas comodidades pero es ahora su prisión.

Shinku forcejea con el pomo de la puerta, no consigue girarlo, así que corre hacia la ventana y la abre. Está en el último piso de aquella mansión, es tan alto que si llega a tirarse, no saldría viva. Aunque a lo mejor sería una buena opción tirarse para terminar con todo aquello. Pero no se atreve, vuelve a cerrar la ventana. Se sienta en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación. Llorando por ser el juguete de aquella cruel mujer, sin saber qué es lo que quiere obtener esa yakuza de ella.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Secreto de**

 **Riley W. Terrell**

 **Escrito por:**

 **Airi Melody y EvilChipie**

La siguiente historia es original y es ficción.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

No representa a ninguna persona ni refleja la cultura de ningún país.

Simplemente es el relato de una historia que nació a partir de un juego de rol entre dos mujeres que se aman.

Este es el resultado de: _Mis madrugadas a tu lado._

 **Capítulo 5:**

Riley Terrell se aleja de la habitación de su nueva invitada pensando en el motivo por el cual la dejó cautiva en esa lujosa habitación. No está muy segura de por qué la ha traído hasta su casa, ¿en qué estaba pensando en el momento que decidió aceptarla como si fuera un objeto? Es obvio que esa chica la va a odiar por ser yakuza y ser la persona que ha amenazado a su familia. Lo ideal y lo lógico que debería hacer, es deshacerse de ella cuanto antes. Sería un alivio si al padre de la chica le importase un poco su hija y pague la deuda en lugar de tratar de huir. Tener que matar a esa adolescente sería una pena porque Shinku, además de ser joven y bonita, tiene más carácter de lo que imaginaba. Quién iba a pensar que esa niña llorona podía tener tanto carácter como para luchar, aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada, dañar con sus palabras hasta hacer enojar a su captora. Riley sonríe por lo mucho que le ha agradado esa mocosa; caminando por los pasillos de la casa, cruza el jardín y sube en su auto para irse y ocuparse de su propio trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Shinku Ayame, sola en su cuarto, revisa toda la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar algo que la ayude a salir de aquel encierro forzado, pero para su mala suerte todo alrededor, además de pulcro, a la vez no tiene ningún defecto del cual aprovecharse. La única solución sería tirarse desde la ventana, pero lo descarta por la altura: ahora que está más tranquila y lo ha pensado detenidamente, lo que quiere es escapar, no morir. Aunque le haya pedido a esa mujer que tomase su vida a cambio del pago de la deuda, ella no tiene intención de suicidarse. ¡Encontrará la manera apropiada para huir de ese lugar y ponerse a salvo!, está decidida. Aunque tiene esos pensamientos valientes, ella no puede dejar de llorar. Ella sólo quiere volver a su hogar y no estar en una habitación desconocida, sintiéndose vulnerable y asustada. Vuelve hacia la puerta e intenta de nuevo girar el pomo, con todas sus fuerzas. Al no poder abrir, ella se ofusca y empieza a pegar con la palma de su mano a la puerta.

De repente escucha que están abriendo con llave por fuera. Se aleja, expectante y desconfiada. Quien aparece ante ella, es un hombre joven, de piel clara y cabello oscuro, serio, alto, con una bandeja de comida sostenida en una de sus manos.

– Su comida – ese hombre habla con voz llena de frialdad, pasando a la habitación sin pedirle el derecho a entrar en lo que va a ser su cárcel, como si Shinku no tuviera voz ni voto. Deja la bandeja en una mesita pequeña de madera, rodeada de un sofá de color rojo. Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Shinku, ese hombre sólo la mira como si fuera una molestia y se marcha. Shinku no tiene ninguna intención de comer nada de lo que le den esas personas, por desconfianza. Si la quieren matar, no será porque la envenenen, será una muerte honorable y de frente, mirando a los ojos de quien la vaya a sacrificar. Así, cuando ese hombre vuelve por la bandeja de nuevo, la encuentra intacta en el mismo sitio, pero a esa persona es como si no le importara lo que hace o no Shinku y, simplemente se va.

Cansada de ese horrible día, Shinku se queda todo el tiempo en el rincón de la habitación, como si ahí se sintiera protegida, encogida sobre sí misma con las rodillas contra su pecho; ella sabe que esté donde esté en esa casa, va a ser igual, nada la va a proteger.

La habitación empieza a perder el brillo del día para pasar a la oscuridad de la noche. Shinku Ayame ya no tiene más lágrimas que derramar, se queda sin fuerzas, cansada emocionalmente y físicamente. No se molesta ni en encender la luz, sólo quiere desaparecer, fundirse con la oscuridad y perderse. Pone su rostro entre sus rodillas y poco a poco se va quedando dormida.

Riley regresa a la casa a la hora de la cena. Sus subordinados le informan que su prisionera no ha comido nada en toda la tarde. Ella no se sorprende por tal reacción, pues está en una casa extraña, alejada de su familia, de los que ama. Lo sorprendente sería que esa chica estuviera feliz y obediente.

Will, su prometido, aún no está en casa pero debe estar a punto de llegar, y como no tiene nada más que hacer, se dispone a preparar una rica cena, sólo por esta ocasión. Una vez preparada la comida, sirve un plato para Shinku que coloca en una bandeja, junto con cubiertos y otras cosas más. Sube a la habitación. Llama a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta, entra sin ningún pudor. Al fin de cuentas es su casa, no tiene que pedir permiso para hacer lo que se le antoje. Encuentra el cuarto oscuro. Enciende la luz y no ve a Ayame Shinku por ninguna parte. Deja la bandeja con comida en la mesita de centro de la pequeña salita. Mira detenidamente cada rincón de la habitación hasta encontrar una pequeña figura en un rincón, encogida y al parecer dormida, detrás del sofá. Se acerca a esa pequeña y frágil chica, comprobando lo profundo que es su sueño. Con cuidado, la carga en brazos y la lleva hasta la cama, recostándola, quedándose de pie al lado de la cama. Es muy bonita durmiendo. Como un impulso, Riley le acaricia el cabello – Oye, Ayame Shinku. Despierta. Te he traído algo – le habla con dulzura, de la misma manera que suele hablar a su hermano pequeño – Te preparé la cena. ¿Tienes hambre? Ey, despierta – vuelve a acariciar su cabeza para despertarla.

Shinku disfruta del tacto de una mano amable que le acaricia, mientras le habla de manera dulce. Le cuesta despertar, está muy cansada – No tengo hambre, onee-chan, tengo sueño – balbucea adormilada. Se remueve un poco y se vuelve a acomodar para seguir durmiendo.

Riley se sorprende al ser llamada "onee-chan", le hace pensar en su hermanito; sabe que no se lo decía a ella, debe haberla confundido por el cansancio, pues aparte de sus padres, Ayame Shinku tiene una hermana mayor. Esta chica sólo tiene diecisiete años, es muy joven y ha pasado mucha tensión este día, asustada y sin saber si en realidad alguien le hará daño o no, incluso ha tenido que sufrir la indiferencia de sus padres que la entregaron a unas personas desconocidas sin dudarlo. En ese momento, para Riley, Shinku hasta le parece tierna. Vuelve a acariciar su cabeza – Tienes que cenar, preciosa. No has comido nada en todo el día. Sólo come un poco, pruébalo al menos –.

Shinku vuelve a sentir en su cabeza unos dedos cálidos, dándole suaves caricias y el sonido de una dulce voz hermosa, hablándole con ternura, como sólo lo hace su hermana. Bosteza y pone sus dedos en los ojos, frotándolos para despejarse – Tuve un mal sueño, onee-chan. Soñé que… –. Abre los ojos repentinamente, recordando que no ha sido un mal sueño, que todo era real y a quien ve enfrente de ella no es su hermana, es a esa mujer, su captora. Se incorpora, sentándose rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor, aun desconcertada al volver a su cruel realidad. Recuerda haberse quedado en el rincón cerca del sofá, pero ella en ningún momento recuerda levantarse de ese pequeño refugio para recostarse en la cama. Hace una mueca de desagrado al imaginar que esa mujer yakuza debió de haberla cargado, le resulta repugnante que la haya tocado. Ve a Riley con severidad a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño – No quiero comer. Gracias – dice con indiferencia.

– Lamento que no sea sólo una pesadilla – le habla Riley con gentileza. Acerca una silla al lado de la cama, va por la bandeja con comida y se sienta en la silla con la charola en las manos. Hay un plato con lasaña a la boloñesa, una jarra con agua, una taza con leche y otra con té. – Pruébalo. Lo he cocinado especialmente para ti. No cocino muy a menudo, no estoy segura de si te gustará, aunque espero que sí. No sé si podría calificarme como una buena cocinera, pero a mi hermano pequeño le gusta mucho que le prepare este platillo. No sé qué te gusta, así que puedes elegir entre agua, té o leche – le ofrece una sonrisa amable a la adolescente, sorprendiendo con su actitud a Shinku.

Pero esta última, sigue fingiendo indiferencia hacia Riley, aunque esa bella sonrisa le ha hecho sentir incómoda porque no quiere ser consciente de lo atractiva que es su captora. Tiene que odiarla. Y a ese plato de comida con un olor exquisito, prefiere no verlo, pero sus tripas rugen por el hambre. Apoya sus rodillas contra su pecho y se abraza a ellas, poniendo su cara en ellas – No, gracias. No tengo ganas de comer – su voz no expresa ningún tipo de sentimiento, sólo una voz apagada.

– Por si acaso cambias de opinión, dejaré la bandeja aquí – le responde Riley, seria; se pone de pie y vuelve a colocar la cena sobre la mesa. La mujer de ojos esmeralda, sale de la habitación. Y Shinku no puede dejar de ver esa maldita bandeja que la hace desearla. Tiene mucha hambre, pero antes de moverse de su lugar o conseguir decidir si probar o no esa comida… Riley regresa a la habitación con una maleta en mano – Te he traído algo más, preciosa. Compré algo de ropa para ti, puedes mirarla en cuanto te sientas más animada –. Deja la maleta cerca de la cama, se vuelve a sentar de nuevo en la silla. Riley se da cuenta que Shinku sigue asustada y que le debe parecer la persona más horrible del mundo, pero tampoco quiere que la odie más de lo que ya lo hace – Esta mañana me preguntaste si tenía personas importantes para mí y qué sentiría si alguien le tratara de la manera que yo te he tratado antes. He pensado en tus palabras mientras estuve fuera. La respuesta es sí, haría lo que fuera por cuidar de mi familia y amigos. El punto es que son importantes para mí y si alguien les maltratara, mataría a esa persona. Te traje aquí y ahora eres mi responsabilidad, por eso voy a tratarte con la misma consideración que lo haría si tú fueras parte de mi familia –.

Shinku levanta un poco su rostro, mirando por encima de su brazo a Riley, sorprendida. Al verla ahora, de la manera que la está tratando en este momento, con una dulce voz y ojos llenos de gentileza, sin rastro en su actitud de esa yakuza que la asusta… No le parece mala persona, al menos no como lo fue en su primer encuentro. Sacude su cabeza desvaneciendo esos pensamientos incorrectos. Toda su familia está en peligro de morir, en manos de esa cruel yakuza, por una orden suya. Y ella es su prisionera, no su familia. – Gracias – esconde de nuevo su rostro en sus rodillas. No se siente con ánimos ni con fuerzas para volver a pelear con esta mujer yakuza. No le serviría de nada volver a discutir con ella. Riley es muy fuerte, sólo sería una pérdida de energía. Tampoco había caído en sus provocaciones para que pusiera fin a su vida y que todo acabara. Suspira profundamente, agobiada, triste asustada, resignada. Shinku sólo quiere volver a su casa, a su hogar. ¿Hogar?, se reprende a sí misma. Sus padres la dejaron ir sin luchar, la ofrecieron al novio de esta criminal para casarla y solventar la deuda. Ni aunque llamó a gritos a su padre para que no la alejaran de su hogar, él no hizo nada, sólo agachó su rostro y la dejó ir en manos de personas que bien podrían hacerle lo peor. Vuelve a tener sentimientos de enojo contra sus padres, quiere ir con su hermana. Frota sus ojos en su brazo porque se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Su hermana no hubiera permitido que todo eso hubiera pasado. Mira hacia el lado de la cama y, nota de reojo que Riley sigue aún ahí, observándola con seriedad. – ¿Qué podría hacer yo para que olvides la deuda de mi padre y me dejes libre? – su voz sale de sus labios, llena de amargura, al dirigirse a esa persona que es dueña de su vida en estos momentos.

– Nada. Lo lamento pero no tienes nada que me interese. Sólo te traje aquí para que no termines en malas manos de verdad, porque si te ofreció a un jefe yakuza, a mi prometido… Entonces, seguramente tu padre no hubiera tenido reparos en ofrecerte después a cualquier patán sólo por dinero para resolver su problema económico – responde la imponente mujer yakuza. Se levanta de la silla sin dejar de mirar a Shinku. – Tu padre es un hombre adulto, si no es capaz de hacerse cargo de sus propias responsabilidades o de las consecuencias de sus acciones y decisiones, no creo que se merezca que le tengas ni un poco de consideración. Él te regaló sin miramientos. Y no pretendo que una adolescente de diecisiete años cargue con las consecuencias de la irresponsabilidad de su padre. Incluso con el estilo de vida que he elegido, no consentiría que mis hijos sufran por mi estupidez. Por eso, el comportamiento de tus padres me parece inaceptable, tanto tu padre al ofrecerte como pago y agachar su rostro mientras te llevábamos, como tu madre al agachar la cabeza y no oponerse. Él será el que tenga que pagar por su deuda y no tú, mientras, sólo quédate aquí por un tiempo. Nadie te hará daño, te lo prometo –.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **La siguiente historia está protegida por derechos de autor. Queda prohibida su comercialización o plagio.**

 **Esta versión es gratuita y puedes copiarla o compartirla, siempre y cuando no te atribuyas el trabajo de las autoras.**


End file.
